One Last Goodbye
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: A Hetaoni one shot about the pain and suffering the countries endured within the mansion walls, but not only that, the happiness they could find before they had to bid one another goodbye. Warnings Inside.


**One Last Goodbye**

* * *

**A Hetaoni one shot.**

**Warning: There are some minor spoilers to Hetaoni. Mentions of character death. Some quotes are word for word while others I just paraphrased. Be warned, there is a lot of sadness.**

* * *

It all began on that day.

"_It has such a desolate feel… not bad."_

It was like saying goodbye,

"_Sorry, but if I don't kill you and go back alive, I won't set the hero a good example."_

Because when they entered the mansion,

"_Let's just take a look around."_

They all began to die.

"_ITALY!"_

It all felt like a dream,

"_Everything will go as you like. You don't have to worry about them."_

"_I will worry about them."_

"_Why? It's just a dream."_

"_Because it's a dream!"_

Distant,

"_To me who lives at some point in time…"_

And unreal.

"_Everyone… has forgotten… I came…"_

Its two sides of the same coin; Ugly,

"_Take us back!"_

Yet beautiful.

"_They are both very important to me."_

They weren't supposed to enter the mansion but…

"_Do we have to go in?"_

That was what they did.

"_Ja."_

As if they signed their own death warrant,

"_Why is Italy's name in this journal?"_

The world began to change.

"_There's more than one time loop?!"_

Countries became broken,

"_Why do I keep making mistakes?"_

Useless,

"_I'm sure there is something only Boss Spain can do… but I must be the most useless of all."_

And dead inside.

"_Why England…?"_

Every moment was filled with a final goodbye,

"_Please don't forget about me, and make time-"_

With only a letter left as an explanation.

"_Once again I've made mistakes and also some progress…"_

They would bid farewell to each other,

"_I've got this, just go!"_

And one by one they would die.

"_This… is where… I fall…"_

Over and over again.

"_Let's sleep West…"_

Repetitive,

"_Even in this place... I'm all alone yet again..."_

And unending.

"_I'm... I'm sorry…"_

They began to block out the world,

"_Italy! What are you doing?! Let us out!"_

And kept their eyes wide shut.

"_I'm sorry America… I can no longer see…"_

Now the goodbyes,

"_Wake up… please…"_

Aren't bittersweet enough.

"_This will be your end!"_

"_STOP ENGLAND! Don't… DON'T DO IT!"_

In one snapshot, they're all there,

"_You came too?"_

Happy,

"_Pastaaa~!_

And free.

"_We should make an alliance. Not as countries, but as humans."_

Within the next snapshot however,

"_The gentleman arrives before the hero."_

They are all gone again.

"_Why does everyone keep dying?!"_

The world to them is a clock,

"_What's with the numbers on the ground?" _

"_Is it… a clock?"_

On constant rewind,

"_You can go back in time too?"_

Going forward,

"_I think I have a solution."_

And then back again.

"_I guess I have to start all over again… and try not to fail…"_

They are running from the hands of times,

"_You lost to the guy whose only redeeming feature is his fast feet!"_

Reaching out for something more, whether it be an exit or an escape,

"_We'll get out together… I promise…"_

Just something other than a goodbye.

"_Italy…"_

Salvation can come in all sizes. Small, or big,

"_You're going the wrong way."_

Strong or weak.

"_Italy can you make a wish? Like I am, I'm small and weak."_

Alive or dead.

"_Long time no see…"_

And salvation is all Italy needed.

"_Long time no see… Holy Roman Empire…"_

Finally, their eyes began to open…

"_Look around yourself."_

And they could find the light.

"_What's wrong with swallowing my pride to save my brother?!"_

It's a rainbow after the storm, clear and happy.

"_I'm so happy~!"_

Loyally arriving each and every time,

"_You wanna know why I came back? I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't come back and help my little brother!"_

To bring a smile to the faces of those who need it.

"_You should learn to smile a little more naturally."_

The occupants of that mansion found hope in the little things.

"_Is that England's magic?"_

They knew they could get out.

"_I don't want to die here. I want to escape with all of you."_

The beginning of their end started when they walked into that place,

"_W-what is that thing?!"_

But soon, with time and discipline on their side,

"_Anyone… who disobeys… must run... ten laps…"_

There would only be one last goodbye…

"_Rest in peace Italy…"_

* * *

**Does Hetaoni make anyone else cry? lol**

**-Soul Spirit-**


End file.
